Dioxis Grenade
The Dioxis Grenade is a Star Card featured in Star Wars Battlefront that was added in the Outer Rim expansion pack and an ability in ''Star Wars Battlefront II''. It releases a cloud of toxic gas that slowly damages enemies. Overview The Dioxis Grenade is classified as an Asset Card, meaning that its use is determined solely by cooldowns, not charges. This grenade delivers a weak but poisonous gas towards players. Those who are in the toxic cloud's proximity will choke and lose health, but the toxic cloud is avoidable, meaning that it can be walked around as well as escaped from. The green gas from this grenade will also go through walls as well as shields, similar to the Smoke Grenade, and will damage players who try to use these barriers. This gas is poisonous only to soldiers, and therefore will have no effect on vehicles such as the Imperial AT-ST. This grenade is the starting grenade of Greedo, a hero also added in the Outer Rim expansion. His grenade differs in that it is more lethal and that he will advance to more powerful grenades, such as the Thermal Imploder, upon killing enemies. Tactical analysis The Dioxis Grenade can be combined with the Smoke Grenade to conceal dioxis gas. This can trick enemy players into walking into the poison and damage them. This tactic is best used in maps with choke points or around objectives, such as the shipment in Extraction. Players who use the Dioxis Grenade will gain score for damaging enemy players with its gas, making it advantageous for increasing trait level. The Dioxis Grenade was designed not to kill enemies, rather block them from entering a certain corridor or from capturing a certain objective. It is therefore difficult to complete the Hutt Contract requirements for this weapon, as the time-to-kill is slow enough for most players to simply "walk through" the gas. Players are advised to first damage the enemy with their blaster or some other weapon while the enemy is in the dioxis gas, and then let the gas deplete whatever remains of the enemy soldier's health. This tactic is best used where players are trying to activate/deactivate a stationary objective, such as an uplink, as they will be too busy capturing the objective to try to take cover from enemy fire. Trivia *This is one of two grenades that can cover an entire area and obstruct visibility, the other being the Smoke Grenade. *The Dioxis Grenade never appeared in the Star Wars Original Trilogy. Dioxis, the gas emitted by the Dioxis Grenade, was used by Nute Gunray (leader of the Separatists) in an attempt to poison and kill the Jedi Qui-Gon Jinn and his padawan, Obi-Wan Kenobi, in the opening sequences of The Phantom Menace, making this grenade one of the few to appear in canon media, but not the original trilogy. *In the Outer Rim gameplay trailer, the Dioxis Grenade, when released on a group of Imperial Stormtroopers, kills them in a few seconds. In actuality, a player has roughly between 7 and 15 seconds to escape the toxic cloud. The closer you are to the center of the cloud, the more damage you will take. Category:Hutt Contracts Category:Star Wars Battlefront (DICE) Category:Outer Rim DLC Category:Season Pass Content Category:Star Cards in Star Wars Battlefront (DICE) Category:Weapons in Star Wars Battlefront (DICE) Category:Asset Cards in Star Wars Battlefront (DICE) Category:Weapons